The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for providing advertisement data or other content to a mobile device based on contextual data associated with the mobile device.
Mobile devices may be used to provide advertisements to users of mobile devices. Advertisements may be displayed on a mobile device a user is carrying based upon, for example, the geographic location of the mobile device. For example, if a user walks past a restaurant, an advertisement (e.g., coupon, discount, general advertisement, etc.) may be displayed on the user's mobile device.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for providing content to mobile devices.